The Shadow of Kurogane’s Smile
by Seraph05
Summary: Fai knew the reason why he was there and despite the pain he knew it would cause every metre he drew closer to Kurogane was firm and unwavering. Please Read, enjoy and review.
1. The Shadow of a Smile

The Shadow of a Smile

A dark ninja lay peacefully still on something akin to a futon mattress in the middle of the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the moon and stars outside. His face still bore the signs of his near constant frown but his eyelids were resting gently, the harsh carmine glare absent. His chest was rising and falling in time with his rhythmic breathing and his body was fully relaxed, finally asleep. It had been hours that Fai had waited for him to truly fall asleep. He had even begun to suspect that Kurogane, with his sharp senses, had realized he was being watched from behind the sliding door as he had lain quite motionless but awake for the longest time. That the ninja could sense a blue eye had gazed almost unblinkingly waiting for him to finally slip into the realm of dreams. If this had been the case then Kurogane's actions were those of trust, allowing Fai the chance to do whatever unknown task he had come to do. Perhaps he had grown weary of holding up a guard against those who he cared for. Either way the mage didn't like the fact that they could be aware of each others company but be at a fair amount of ease for so long. It was simply another reminder of why he had to be waiting for Kurogane to fall asleep. The misty look in Fai's eyes sharpened as he moved over the threshold of the doorway and into the room silently sliding the door closed behind him. As Fai stood almost leaning against the back wall he couldn't help but contemplate his companion's actions again. It eased the anxiety of the self appointed task ahead. He thought of how patient Kurogane had been with him, asking instead of ordering, ever since they had come from the Tokyo that rained burning acid and seemed to steal every skerrick of joy from those who suffered the place. Fai's hand passed over his black eye patch and he slowly dropped to his knees. After another moment of silent reflection that hand fell to the woven straw mat that covered the floor of the room and began to advance on his hands and knuckles.

"Maybe it was guilt that made him finally leave himself venerable" came a whisper from the wizard's mind, his inner voice so cold it might have been discussing an insignificant agitating occurrence. Fai knew the reason why he was there and despite the pain he knew it would cause every metre he drew closer to Kurogane was firm and unwavering. Finally he came to kneel beside the dozing man his eye observed the ninja's features. A small, hardly noticeable icy smile flittered across Fai's lips covertly studying Kurogane's placid expression. Fai had loved watching Kurogane sleep since the day they had met. He found it amusing how the man could look so big and scary while he was awake and so mild and calm when he was asleep. There was something pleasant and amiable about the look on his face - so much more inviting. Tonight though it was not cause for captivation and Fai's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Fai's eye grew unfocused and he held out his hand so it was suspended a few inches over Kurogane's heart. The blue of his eye began to softly glow and dance and Fai winced pressing his other hand to his eye patch. He had not used magic since losing his other eye and did not expect it to hurt but it stung like nerves still reacting to a lost limb. He took a deep breath and let it out then hardened his gaze as he had when he had first entered the room, reigniting his resolve. His hair began to bob and lift softly as if a wind was blowing and specks of light like blue fireflies started sparkling around the room. Fai began a whispered chant, the only sound in the strangely silent room.

"_Sage coeur équitabaire âme souvenir de a remettre en main propre être les sonner. Supprimer formel ça coeure quoi moi vouloir et apporter en avant les jeunesse à quoi le vouloir se retirare" _he did not usually employ worded enchantments but in this case it was necessary. A light began to shine through Kurogane's chest as a small red glowing orb was little by little inching from it towards Fai's pale hand. Fai waited feeling the warmth of the small orb grow as it drew closer. All of a sudden when the ball was half immerged it shot upwards, Fai catching it like a ball but holding it with the tenderness one might use when handling a baby bird. He smiled at it with a mixture of sadness and longing eventually pulling it to close to his chest. It was heavier than he expected but soft and warm. He reluctantly placed it beside him and began twirling his other hand loosely in the air. The little blue lights began to swirl around the room drawing towards Fai's hand. Suddenly Fai pointed at Kurogane and the lights pelted into his being causing not even a twitch from Kurogane who was still soundly asleep.

"Must be tired from my feeding today…" the mage had thought briefly before pushing that though roughly to the back of his mind and returned to his work. Once all the lights had entered Kurogane Fai made one last huge pulling motion and an almost translucent small boy sat blot up from Kurogane. He had black spiky hair, big red eyes and despite the state of his near transparent body it was clear that he had slightly tanned skin. The boy was breathing deeply and stared wildly around until he noticed the strange man sitting next to him. He started a little but did not move from where he sat; in Kurogane's chest.

"Hi there" Fai said politely after a moment giving a little wave seemingly his temperament completely changing.

"Hello" the boy replied apprehensively and Fai laughed a little.

"You have such a cute voice!" he exclaimed and the boy blushed frowning.

"I do not! Ninja's aren't cute!" He replied hotly "My name is Kurogane!"

"Ah, nice to meet you Kurogane" the mage noticed the boy's expression soften a little as he listened "My name is Fai D Flowrite. But you can just call me Fai"

"Alright Fai" he replied nodding.

"So did you have a bad dream?" Fai asked sitting back a little and the boy's head drooped.

"Yeah" his gaze grew sad "It was about my parents….they're dead" Fai's flinched as he felt his heart squeeze but hiding emotions was second nature to him and the boy did not even notice.

"If you don't mind me asking" Fai said quietly noticing a bandage on one of the boys hands "How long ago did that happen?"

"A few months" the young Kurogane replied looking away.

"I'm sorry." Fai said gravely his hand wondering back to the orb. Somehow when he touched it the warmth was not felt only on his palm but it seemed to travel up his arm and into his heart. It seemed both comforting and excruciating at the same time.

"I've got something to give you" Fai spoke watching the plumes of red smoke twirl within the orb. The boy slowly looked back and his eyes immediately latched onto the orb with curiosity and fascination.

"What is it?" he asked leaning closer to observe its alluring glow.

"It is something very, very precious and I want you to take care of it for me" Fai said holding it out.

"But…why do you want to be rid of it?" young Kurogane asked as Fai placed the ball in his hands.

"If you take it I know it will be kept safe from the world" the blond wizard replied with a smile.

"You didn't answer my question" the boy remarked holding the orb to his chest it seemed to be drawn towards the holders heart.

"Ah…so you have always been this sharp eh?" Fai said with a strange haunted tone despite the simper that still adorned his face.

"It feels…nice" the boy said after a moment grinning tenderly at it.

"I know" Fai whispered so quietly the ghostlike boy did not hear him, nor did he notice the displeased look that took over his expression.

"I think it's time that you should go back to sleep again, you don't want to be caught awake at this hour" Fai spoke up the cheerful mask back in full glory "And now you will have that to sleep with. I'm sure you won't have any nightmares as long as you have that"

"Well…alright" the boy said beginning to sink back into Kurogane then stopped looking back at Fai again "Do you know your way out of this castle? Princess Tomoyo's guards aren't fond of people sneaking around here at night" he continued unaware of the reality of how far he really was from Tomoyo's castle.

"They wouldn't trust me?" Fai said putting on an overly disappointed and shocked voice.

"No" the boy said shortly with a frown. Fai giggled as the boy sank further.

"…Why did you trust me?" Fai asked suddenly and the frown slid right of the boys face, replaced by a look Fai seldom saw in Kurogane; The shadow of a smile. Kurogane didn't have many smiles and when he felt honestly happy Fai saw that look instead.

"Because you felt nice" the boy answered his heavy eyelids sliding closed

"Goodnight" Fai said softly as the boy finally vanished from view.

"Goodnight Fai"

For a while Fai simply sat in the silence watching Kurogane sleep knowing the task was finally complete.


	2. Missing

Missing

Kurogane's eyes opened and he pulled himself into a sitting position, brisk as he always was when he woke. He was surprised to realize the sun was already shining and the birds, already singing their sweet morning tunes. It was a pleasant day and a playful warm wind tugged at the trees outside. The night they arrived had been much different. They had tumbled out of the black starless sky, through rain and thunder into one of a warlord's many gardens of a castle grounds. Kurogane remembered the sound of his companions yelps of pain as they landed slapping against the slick wet grass just as he had moments before. Their wounds were still stinging from their tragic stay in Tokyo. Syaoran and Sakura had had their share of fresh wounds from the world they had momentarily visited; the world of chaos brought on by the Syaoran they once thought of as a close friend. Their horrendous injuries had been tended too by the benevolent warlord's servants then they were invited to stay by Lord Tezuka himself. They accepted and were given supper and separate rooms to sleep in. Kurogane suspected despite the comparatively luxurious accommodation few of them slept well that night, the shock of what they had seen and lived through still haunting them. That was nearly three months ago now. The country was a place much like that of the feudal Japan of Kurogane's past except for the fact that the people had pointy ears and were a delicately featured race. He suspected to them he looked extremely rough and masculine. In exchange for their lodgings and food Kurogane was teaching proper fighting technique to some of Lord Tezuka's men, Fai and Sakura were aiding in cooking and Syaoran had become a stable hand.

Kurogane looked at the small barely noticeable scars on his wrist remembering the other event of the second most eventful and painful day of his life. After Sakura and Syaoran had gone to bed that night Fai had needed to eat, Kurogane had seen it by the weak look on his face, so he offered his wrist. Fai had reproachfully accepted then retreated to his room. Most of Fai's feeding was done in this manner.

Kurogane frowned recalling feeling Fai's presence outside his room the night before for many hours before he fell asleep. An anxious sensation came over him as he picked up his sword and he paused looking around. After surveying the room thoroughly he found nothing out of the ordinary and he could not sense anyone watching him. Kurogane knew something wasn't right though. In all the weeks he had stayed here the room had never felt so wrong. When the edgy sensation didn't subside he quickly got dressed and left his room. He found once he left his room the feeling eased off a bit but did not completely go. He walked causally muscles secretly tensed down the hallway towards one of the dining rooms. As he reached it he noticed Fai was sitting at a table picking at the breakfast that had been served. He stopped in the doorway to stare at Fai his eyes narrowing. Fai noticed he was there and met his eyes with a similar half concealed glare. They scrutinized each other for what seemed like an eternity before a servant came in bringing Kurogane's breakfast. As soon as his red eyes had moved to the food he heard Fai's voice frosty for such an early hour.

"Good morning, Kurogane"

Kurogane stood braced for a moment but no feeling came. He had expected a profound stab in his heart but he felt not even a stir. Slowly he sat down opposite the blond mage and began to eat in silence. When he had finished his meal Fai stood to go wake up Syaoran and Sakura.

"Something's missing"

Fai looked over his shoulder at Kurogane who seemed to be staring right into his soul yet at the same time he was somewhat detached. Fai smiled and then continued on down the opposite hallway. Kurogane waited for them to return and soon enough Mokona came bouncing down the hallway followed by the drowsy pair of teenagers and Fai. They all sat down and Syaoran and Sakura began to eat. The mood had not lightened a lot in the time they had spent in this place but certain small events had brought hope back into the heart of their group. Sakura and Syaoran's respective first smiles, a festival they had attended and a foal being born to one of the lord's horses had each been things that had brought a little joy. Mokona had sensed a feather in this world the day after they had arrived but the signal like their collective will to find a feather at the time was weak so it had not yet been located. Kurogane watched the white bun bounce around the table until it became annoying enough to address.

"What's up with you?" he asked casually and Mokona spun around on the spot till he came to stop facing Kurogane.

"Mokona senses the feather is close!" He shouted excitably getting the others attention as Syaoran and Sakura finished their breakfast "It has been getting slowly closer for a week but now it is real close"

"A week?" Sakura repeated realizing something "The lord Tezuka-sama told me there is a travelling market that was arriving here today from a far-off land, perhaps that is where the feather is"

"I agree" Syaoran added a strained look in his eyes then turned to Kurogane "I'll go"

"Meeee toooo!" Mokona exclaimed.

"I will go too" Kurogane said after a moment, standing and then turning his gaze to Fai and Sakura

"You two stay here I would like to talk to Syaoran alone, we will retrieve the feather" Kurogane added turning away. Sakura nodded in understanding while Fai turned his gaze to the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane and Syaoran walked casually through the market isles searching for the feather with Mokona riding on Kurogane's shoulder. At first the team of three assumed all they would have to do was follow Mokona's senses till they found the source. However upon arriving at the market they discovered it would not be so easy. They passed through the newly set up stalls decked out in various exotic trinkets, food, weaponry, clothing and many a magical item which threw off Mokona's senses altogether. The market was wide and long but they decided it was better to search together. After a while of silently exploring the intriguing bazaar Syaoran turned his uncertain gaze to Kurogane to catch his attention. Kurogane quickly noticed turning to his companion.

"What is it?" he asked stopping.

"Back at the house you said you wanted to talk to me about something and that's why Saku-" he paused and looked a little annoyed at himself before continuing "the princess and Fai couldn't come" Kurogane nodded and continued walking.

"You are not the kid" he said with an almost paternal note "You should not feel responsible for what he's done or try to act in his place. You needn't restrain yourself from acting the way you want to act. The Princess needs to understand that too. She needs to realize that you are a different person and accept the feelings you have" Syaoran nodded slowly, a glum look on his face. Kurogane ruffled his hair with a small smile.

"Don't worry. Now is not the time for such concerns. Right now we have to find the feather" Kurogane said the serious expression returning to his face as the ninja couldn't help reflecting on his own problems. The discomfort of what he was feeling had not subsided and had instead grown deeper. It was like there was a voice inside him telling him to search for whatever was missing. He also had the strangest inkling that Fai had something to do with it.

"Is there something wrong Kurogane?" Mokona asked from his perch. Kurogane looked around still seeing no-one following them, knowing that nothing was missing as long as he had Souhi and that still he felt high strung for some reason.

"I've had a strange sensation since last night. Like someone has taken something from me" Kurogane said still eyeing his surroundings warily.

"Mokona noticed something strange about Kurogane today" Mokona said worriedly.

"Hmn?" Kurogane turned his head to look at Mokona.

"Kurogane knows I can sense feelings?" the white creature asked.

"Yes, so what is it pork bun?" Kurogane replied.

"Kurogane has no feelings about Fai anymore"

Kurogane stopped dead in his tracks. His mind raced trying to determine if it was true. When he thought about Fai, he did feel nothing. Even when he thought about moments that were so important to him like when the blond mage had almost died or the moment when Fai awoke form being turned into a vampire Kurogane's heart remained still. He did not even feel anger when he remembered the endless annoying things Fai had done to him. He did not feel sadness at the current loss of their friendship. Nothing.

As he stood trying to come to terms with what had happened a stall down the end of the isle that was just opening caught Syaoran's eye. There was only one item for sale and a large sign advertising "The Mystic Feather"

"Mr. Kurogane, I think I've found the feather" As Kurogane followed Syaoran's gaze Mokona's eyes grew large. The trio moved quickly towards it, Syaoran running ahead to the stall eager to get what they came for. The stall was rather small and painted deep blue with stars that seemed to truly glitter in the morning light. There was a lanky man behind the counter with a pale yellow beard that might have once been blond. His clothes were plain and tattered, strangely raggedy for the beauty of the stall that surrounded him. On the counter rested a large glass case, the feather floating inside.

"Good day" Syaoran said politely.

"Good day" the man replied in kind.

"What is the price of this object?" Syaoran asked watching the feather. The man stared at it for a few minutes before turning his dimmed gaze to Syaoran. He looked tired but seemed to smile as though a journey was over.

"I have been searching for you all across the land" he said cryptically watching Syaoran's reaction of surprise "I sense that this is something that means a lot to you and through the one you will give it to a great service will be done not only to her but to all worlds and all time" it was at this point Kurogane and Mokona joined them also studying the feather but Syaoran did not notice, too captivated with what this apparent seer of sorts was saying.

"In exchange for that service I will give you this feather" he said his words reminiscent of all their exchanges with Yuuko.

Syaoran looked momentarily guilty but his expression soon changed to determination and gratitude.

"Thank you, I will do my best" the man grinned opening the glass case and carefully handing him the feather.

"I know you will" he replied kindly "farewell and good luck" Syaoran put the feather in his coat beginning to head back down the isle and Kurogane turned to follow.

"Go easy on him"

Kurogane paused looking back at the man behind the counter.

"It was harder for him than you think"

Kurogane stood watching him for a moment before turning, once more, to follow Syaoran.


	3. Returned

Sakura frowned in concentration as she perched the last flower atop her beautiful flower arrangement. During her time in this new world she had learnt a great many new skills in her spare time and was quite pleased with her improvement. Fai, despite his unhappy disposition, had tried his best to help her in every way seeming to be happiest when he was with her. She in turn had also tried to bring a true smile back to his face but had not yet to seen one. He was currently teaching some of the cooks to make sweets which was something, despite their rich culture, they had not mastered terribly well; their best sweet something akin to raspberry jelly. As Sakura sat back to admire her work she heard someone coming down the hall. She turned grinning happily in preparation to see Fai.

"Mr. Fai I-" she began joyfully when suddenly she realized it was Syaoran and the breath caught in her throat "Oh" he stood in the doorway alone. Kurogane was waiting leaning against a wall at the far end of the hall.

"Sakura, I've brought you the feather from this world" he said pulling it out from his coat and gazing at it. She started a little at being called by her first name her eyes growing sadder as she stared at the floor. After a few minutes she stood and turned to him hiding the sorrow that gripped her whenever she was reminded of her Syaoran.

Meanwhile down the hallway Kurogane heard someone approaching and knew who it would be. Fai had heard from one of the servants that the trio had returned successfully and was quickly approaching knowing what a painful experience another memory would be for Sakura. Especially since Syaoran was always the one to give it to her before. Fai wanted to be there for her but as he reached Kurogane ignoring him up until this point Kurogane moved in front of him.

"Get out of the way" he said in his voice a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"There are things she needs to hear, things you can't protect her from, things you shouldn't protect her from" Kurogane barked in a lowered voice.

"I'm tired of you stopping me from making my own decisions" Fai said in a low voice, his pupil shrinking to a mere slit reminiscent of a cat's eye, then began to move past when Kurogane grabbed him and held him against the wall.

"I am tired of you hiding from your past" for a moment it looked like Fai might shove Kurogane away and continue on however his companion's next sentence froze him with surprise "and running from your present" He watched Fai's eye carefully as it glared hopelessly back "Wait" Kurogane added.

"Thank you" Sakura said quietly then took a step towards Syaoran but he did not move still watching the feather in his hand its glow helping him to keep his thoughts together.

"I would like for you to try and treat me as someone else" he said stopping her with the firmness of his tone "Because I am someone else" his eyes met hers and he began to slowly smile.

"I'm sorry it hurts so much to see me because I look so much like him and act in similar ways…how could I not? I am his original" he said softly as Sakura gripped the corner of her shirt "I will protect you and take care of you to the extent that you wish. As long as you need me I will be here" he took a step foreword bringing them close together. He took her gripped hand from her shirt brought it close to his chest then placed the feather in it resting his hand over the top of it to stop it leaping into her. Sakura blushed a little as their eyes met once more now so near.

"I will help you recover these memories as long as it is your wish but from now on I hope that you would try to find cheer in my presence instead of pain. We will make things right again" Syaoran finished with a nod, the fire of resolve burning in his eyes as brightly as it once had in the other Syaoran's. She closed her hand a little over the feather so she was loosely holding Syaoran's hand.

"Thank you Syaoran" Sakura said the corners of her mouth rising into an honest simper of appreciation. It was at that moment that Syaoran released the feather allowing it to float into Sakura. As her legs grew weak and her vision blurred she felt an arm catch her, warm and safe. She felt so secure as though the world was finally a little more normal and then fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps she had had in months.

Kurogane watched Syaoran catch Sakura and lie her down to sleep with a silent joy that things were finally on the track to being normal. Fai grabbed Kurogane's wrist to move it so he could help even a little but Kurogane gasped Fai's arm with that hand and turned him away to walk him down the hall.

"Like I said before" Kurogane muttered not even meeting Fai's defiant gaze "I'm tired of you running from your present so we are going to talk" Fai looked over his shoulder knowing well enough as he watched Syaoran drape a blanket over his princess that she was in good hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurogane lead Fai into a big mostly empty room, except for a few chairs and tables, which opened up to one of Lord Tezuka's gardens. The light was beaming in from outside with one of the two suns that shone on this planet resting comfortably high in the sky about to begin its slow descent towards the horizon. Kurogane let go of Fai's arm, the mage wondering into the centre of the room while Kurogane shut the door. He turned to Fai who was facing away from him.

"Give it back to me" Kurogane demanded plainly.

"Give what back" Fai asked coolly after a moment.

"What you took last night"

"Why do you want it? It's useless to you so just let it be" Kurogane frowned keeping his voice calm.

"Where did you hide it?" Kurogane continued ignoring his last question as it would require an emotional response that he suspected would only make the situation worse.

"Somewhere where you will never find it" Fai replied looking over his shoulder at Kurogane.

"Why are you doing this?" the ninja asked masking his frustration. Fai slowly turned around his voice curious but impassive as before.

"Kurogane…how do you feel about me?"

Kurogane's posture went stiff before Fai's query and blue gaze. Memories instead of emotions flooded Kurogane as the answer to this question was not an easy one. Kurogane remembered the time Fai had pulled his injured hand close smiling and told him to get it treated. The mage had noticed his wound when no-one else had. He remembered Fai guiding him through the crowd and finding, to his surprise, the lack of desire to pull his hand away despite the watching crowd. He remembered the countless times that Fai and he had fought together and what an efficient team they made. Kurogane thought of the endless annoying names Fai had called him that in the end had become the mark of their friendship. Kurogane remembered the shock and anger that enveloped him when Fai told Yuuko that he would accept death. He thought of the pain in his heart and the inability to accept losing such a friend, one of so few. When he thought of their inevitable future parting he knew words would escape him as they had now.

"It's just when I took those feelings out they were heavier than I expected and…warm" Fai said remembering the wonderful feeling he had when he had held the orb in his hands "Far too nice to be for me" he quietly continued Kurogane's thoughts going unheard then after a while Fai spoke again more forcefully this time "I won't let you get involved"

"And how do you feel about me?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's stomach twisted at the question and his mind raced, his heart beating faster. He felt gratitude for Kurogane giving his life's blood away to save him. He felt anger for the ninja seemingly taking away his freedom of choice since Tokyo. He felt joy for all the fun times they had had especially when Kurogane got mad. He felt sorrow when the younger Kurogane had told Fai his past. He felt agony at the thought that he would never willingly speak of his past to the one he wanted most to share it with. He felt affection for the kindness Kurogane had shown him when he had been wounded. Fai balled one of his palms the last emotion a mix of adoration and anguish that he could only class in his most secret heart, the place where anything that had ever truly mattered to him was kept.

"I am involved. So stop with the act and tell me where it is" Kurogane continued firmly realizing once more how much he missed the stupid nicknames Fai made for him. The blond mage's fist loosened and he turned to look at the garden, his strength wavering. He moved closer to the garden and sat down in the sun with a sombre sigh. Kurogane, still standing beside the door, watched him closely as firm and unyielding as ever. If Fai ran now it would be a shameless act of cowardice that even he wasn't capable of. However Kurogane's muscles tightened ever so slightly ready to give chase.

"I hid it in your inner child" Fai said plainly Kurogane relaxing a little "I knew how in touch with him you were…or rather how you weren't in touch with him at all. I know why now as well…even as a child you had to be as responsible and as strong as an adult" Fai looked around at Kurogane whose eyes seemed haunted and unfocused recalling the ghosts of his past.

"If you smiled more often you might have found it sooner" Fai continued snapping Kurogane out of his wonderings then laughed a little "You had such a squeaky little voice as a kid…Close your eyes" Kurogane watched him and narrowed his eyes a little before closing them. Fai shuffled around remaining in a sitting position then sharpened his focus.

"_Sage coeur équitabaire âme souvenir de a remettre en main propre être les sonner. Supprimer formel ça coeure quoi moi vouloir et apporter en avant les jeunesse à quoi le vouloir se retirare" _Fai began to chant rhythmically and Kurogane felt the hairs on his neck bristle. The ninja frowned flattening a hand over his chest the strangest sensation swirling within. He felt like emotions were welling up in his chest and they were going to fall out if he didn't physically hold them in. Fai shook his head standing and continuing his chant. Kurogane felt a hand with slender fingers wrap gently around the wrist against his chest and pull it away.

"Don't worry" he heard Fai say and Kurogane nodded in understanding letting his hand go limp. Light started to shine from his heart and the same small red orb began to surface. Fai watched it holding his hand close to it to feel its warmth and the good vibrations that radiated from it. The orb moved further out but instead of shooting off into Fai's hand another hand was holding it from behind. It was a small hand that as it moved further out became more obviously that of Kurogane's inner child. Soon the ghost-like child's head and shoulders where leaning out of Kurogane's chest.

"Hello Fai!" the boy said with a smile and Kurogane's eyebrows raised but his eyes remained closed.

"Hello Kurogane" Fai replied softly "Why don't you come out?"

"Ok" the boy agreed stepping out from Kurogane's body and onto the floor.

"I see you haven't let go of that ball" Fai commented as the boy threw it playfully from hand to hand.

"I know, it's a lot of fun to play with" the boy replied his red eyes sparkling. Fai's eye opened a little wider and Kurogane frowned.

"Really?" Fai exclaimed "How much do you like it?"

"I love it!" He announced proudly, Kurogane starting in the background and Fai laughed.

"That's good" Fai said cheerfully "I'm glad you like it so much…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" the boy replied.

"May I take it back?" Fai asked his voice a little lower. The boy's disappointed face lifted to meet Fai's eyes.

"But why?" he asked holding the ball by his side. Fai leaned closer whispering.

"You know when you asked me why I wanted to be rid of this ball" Fai said glancing at the red orb briefly.

"Yes" The boy answered.

"I wanted to be rid of it because I thought it would cause nothing but misery but I think we both know it doesn't feel bad at all" Fai explained "And if you return it to me I will give you a different ball to keep forever"

"Do you promise?" the boy narrowed his eyes in mistrust.

"I swear" Fai said seriously holding one hand up as if reciting an oath. The boy looked from Fai to the ball and back to Fai again.

"Well…alright" he agreed holding the ball out.

"Thankyou" Fai said taking it. Immediately the warmth spread through his body like a warm breeze on a summer's day and a simper finally dawned on his face. He touched the ball with his index finger drawing out a string of glowing red smoke from within the ball. Then, leaving the red wisp floating in the air, he brought his finger to his own chest muttering a chant so a glowing blue sting of smoke was drawn out as well. With one last command from Fai the two strings swirled together to create a smaller blue and red orb.

"This has some of my happiness in it as well now" Fai explained as the pretty ball shone. The boy reached out and took if from where it hung suspended in the air.

"I like it" the boy proclaimed throwing it and catching it "I feels just as nice to hold. It will do fine"

"I'm so glad" Fai said cheerily trying to ignore the stinging where his eye use to be "Well then I guess it is time to part"

"Will I see you again?" the boy said beginning to walk back towards Kurogane, whose eyes had remained shut the entire time.

"Undoubtedly" Fai replied with a little wave.

"Farewell then" the boy said walking back into Kurogane.

"Farewell" Fai said quietly. Gradually the light emanating from Kurogane's chest grew dimmer till it shone no more. Fai took the ball in his hand and held it against Kurogane's chest then slowly began to push it in. Kurogane's expression became that of surprise and he stepped back but Fai grabbed his shoulder with the other hand.

"I know it feels strange but try not to move" Fai said pushing the orb further in, his hair beginning to flitter around as a wind kicked up around them. Fai's face winced with pain but he persisted knowing it would soon be over. With one last gentle push the ball disappeared within the ninja's chest, the wind dying down, leaving Fai's hand resting on Kurogane's chest.

"You can open your eyes now" Fai said letting his hands drop away from Kurogane. Crimson red eyes slowly opened seeming no different than they were before but for once in the long months since they came here Fai was glad to see them. The two watched each other for a long moment, both standing still, surprisingly comfortable in their shared company. Kurogane slowly turned away opening the door behind him.

"You're smiling" Kurogane commented then left the room. Fai waited a moment before following.

"So are you"

A/N: Fai's spell in english:_ Good heart, fair soul, memory of care be the toll. Remove form this heart that which I desire and bring forth the youth to which it will retire. _


End file.
